


Premiere Ready

by nessiekat



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Relationship(s), Sex, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessiekat/pseuds/nessiekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict is late for the opening of the London Film Festival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premiere Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Just my filthy imagination. A girl can dream. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

He was running late…again. 

 

“Benedict, the car is here.”  I called up the stairs.  I could hear him scurrying around upstairs as he rushed around trying to make up the time he had lost. 

 

He had had a punishing day of press calls and photo shoots to promote The Imitation Game.  It was opening the London Film Festival tonight and despite the pressure and premature Oscar buzz Benedict was thriving in the thrill of it all. However always the modest man, he vehemently steered the attention away from himself and his performance and instead towards the story and achievement of the man he portrayed in the film. His humbleness, I thought, was one of his most endearing qualities.

 

Benedict was back in London just for this event and the associated press and TV interviews that came with the films release. He had been away for the past few weeks working on The Hollow Crown series.  A few shots had been released of him in costume on a horse sporting a shoulder length black wig and smouldering glare.  It had made my knees weak when I had seen them. He had sent me several of him on set but they were clearly ‘Benedict’ and not the sexy rugged character of Richard III.  It was a marked contrast. 

 

I could always tell the difference when I saw photos of him in costume.  It was easy to spot when he was off camera being himself, his sunny personality shone through in his body language but as soon as the camera started rolling he snapped into character and his whole demeanour changed.  It was mesmerising to watch.

 

“Almost ready!”  He called.  He rushed past me as he whipped down the stairs and into the living room. Searching for his phone no doubt.

 

“It’s on the side in the kitchen.”  I smirked from the living room doorway as I watched him turning over cushions and discarded newspapers.

 

“Thank you darling.”  He gave me a quick peck on the cheek as he darted past. I blushed.  We had been dating for several months now but I still couldn’t quite believe it was real or get my head around the fact that this gorgeous Hollywood superstar wanted to be with me.

 

He retrieved his phone and tucked it safely into his inside breast pocket.  I watched as he strode casually from the kitchen towards me in the hallway.  He was beautiful.  Pressed and dressed like this he looked a million dollars.

 

“How do I look?”  He shot his cuffs and smoothed down his jacket. I deliberately took my time looking him up and down.  He was dressed in a bespoke Spencer Hart black suit with off-black waistcoat, white shirt, black tie and black patent shoes; his auburn hair was newly cut into a shorter than normal cropped style.

 

“Damn sexy.  Are you sure you have to go?”  I pouted jokingly as I inhaled his delicious scent, a mix of aftershave, bath products and Ben.

 

He stepped forward and curled his hands around my waist.  “Believe me there is nothing I would like more than to stay here and spend the evening with you but I think it might be noticed if I don’t go.  Plus Karon would kill me.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind me staying here while you are out?”  I questioned. I had stayed over several times before, but for him to give me a free run of his home while he was out was a new development in our relationship.

 

“Not at all.  I can’t apologise enough for things running over today.  I had hoped we would have had some time together this afternoon.”  He looked crestfallen.

 

“It wasn’t your fault Benedict.  These things happen.”  I did my best to sound cheerful.  I knew he wasn’t to blame but that didn’t mean I wasn’t upset missing out on spending time together before he was back on location.

 

“I know but I haven’t seen you for a few weeks due to filming commitments and I wanted us to spend some time together. Plus…” His voice dropped several octaves and his hands slid down to my bum pulling me closer, “knowing you will be here when I get back, hopefully curled up naked in my bed, is quite a turn on.”

 

“Oh really?  Well you will just have to wait and see about that.” I gave him a cheeky wink and playful tap on the nose.  He laughed. His excitement that tonight’s premiere had arrived had caused his adrenaline to surge and impulsively he kissed me hungrily pulling me tightly to him and squeezing my bum. I squeaked when his tongue pushed its way into my mouth and he pressed me against the wall at the foot of the stairs.  I didn’t resist and flung my arms round his neck and returned the fervent embrace. I loved it when he was passionate like this; spontaneous and reckless it was a huge turn on. 

 

He sucked my bottom lip and let it go with a pop staring deeply into my eyes and smiling at my breathlessness and flushed face.

 

“That should see me through till later.”

 

I smiled and blushed unable to think of a witty retort.

 

“Got everything?”  I asked pressing my hands against his chest.

 

“Oh shit my glasses!” and with that he dashed back upstairs.

 

I walked over to the mirror on the opposite wall to check my reddened face.  I caught sight of my handbag sitting on the table beneath it and something inside it gave me a naughty idea.  I quickly glanced back upstairs checking Benedict was still in the bedroom out of sight. Opening the front door I could see the sleek Mercedes parked outside with Karon, Benedict’s publicist sitting in the back. She looked up when the door opened.  I held up a hand to indicate 5 minutes and she nodded and waved.  I waved back and closed the door, quickly returning to the mirror and applying a slick covering of bright red lipstick.

 

As I finished Benedict was making his way down the stairs.  “Found them.” He said patting his pocket.

 

I turned and lent back seductively against the hall table.  He winged an eyebrow noticing the change in my body language.

 

“You OK?”  He asked wondering what had gotten into me.

 

“Are you sure you have everything?” I purred.

 

“Yes, fairly certain.”  He had a confused look on his face.

 

My heart was hammering against my ribs and I hoped my idea would pay off and not backfire.  He had started to be a bit more adventurous in the bedroom as we got to know and trust one another, it was very exciting, but was this one step too far?

 

“I think you have forgotten one more thing.” I pushed myself slowly off the table and walked towards him not taking my eyes off his.  I put my hand on his chest and pushed him roughly against the wall my other hand dropping to his crotch and cupping him.

 

“Whoa!  Now?  Really? Sweetheart I have to go.”

 

“We have a few minutes.”  I slowly started to rub him and he fidgeted. I was making him uncomfortable as I felt his arousal stir.  Good, this was working.

 

“Wait, are you wearing lipstick?”

 

I lent in closer, pressing myself against him and looked him dead in the eyes. “Yes.”  I hushed. “I want to take you in my mouth right here, right now so you go to that premiere with my lipstick all over your cock.  Hundreds of fans screaming your name and you will have my lips marks all over you. I find that very sexy.”

 

“Holy hell!”  He gasped.  His eyes blew wide and his cock jumped in my hand as I dropped to my knees.

 

I slowly unzipped his fly.  “Baby the car is waiting.”  It was a feeble plea.  His body was betraying him in the worst way.  Even if his groin hadn’t responded his eyes were black and he was breathing heavily, a small sheen of sweat was forming on his brow.

 

I flicked my eyes up at him and smirked. “You want me to stop?” I questioned.

 

His answer was instant.  “God no!” He breathed.  “I want to watch you on your knees sucking me.”

 

Bingo!  I knew he would love this the kinky devil.  It made me feel powerful to be the dominant one taking control over him like this and for him to give it up so willingly.  It bode well for our sex life in the future.

 

After unzipping his trousers I undid the button and belt and tugged his trousers and underwear roughly down to his knees. He bobbed free at my eye level. Evidently it didn’t take him long to become fully erect.  "Mmmm, delicious." I purred. I blew gently over his skin as I traced my fingertips up his inner thighs.

 

He groaned and I heard his head drop back against the wall with a dull thud.

 

I gripped him firmly in my hand and waited. I could hear his breathing becoming laboured.  Still I waited, my hand not moving, my lips not yet touching him.  Eventually he responded in the way I was waiting for. He looked down at me. I was watching his face and as soon as his eyes met mine I opened my mouth and slowly drew him in, never once taking my eyes off his.

 

He gasped and several expletives left his lips.

 

I fought my gag reflex and took him in as deep as I could until I felt him hit the back of my throat.  I sucked back up slowly and firmly my tongue tracing up the underside.  He let go another string of curses.

 

“Fucking hell this is hot.”  His reaction was turning me on and giving me a huge ego boost.  “If I didn’t have the car waiting outside I would have you right here on the hall floor.”

 

I twirled my tongue over him and twisted him at the base with my hand while the other massaged his balls.  He carded his hands through my hair and pulled it back so he could watch every muscle movement and expression on my face. Unhurriedly I withdrew my mouth and blew over his sensitive tip.  He groaned in response.

 

I grinned broadly. 

 

“I want to fuck your mouth.”  He growled down at me.

 

“Do it.”  I demanded.

 

I took him deeply back into my mouth and his hands slid to the back of my head griping me firmly.  He began to move his hips, thrusting into my mouth. I gripped his firm buttocks and dug my nails into his flesh, which spurred him on even more.

 

“Yes that’s it.  Take it all darling.”  He breathed.  I moaned at his words, the vibrations sent shivers up his spine his hips jerked and sped up.

 

I held on as his rhythm increased and I could sense he was desperately trying to keep himself under control.  I wanted him to loose it.  I wanted to see him fall apart as a result of my actions.  He needed that last little push so I sneaked a hand around to gently squeeze his balls.

 

That was his tipping point, it only took a few more thrusts before I felt his buttocks clench with his climax and he emptied into my mouth.  He cried out and cursed again.  I swallowed him down and licked him clean pressing a few kisses to his flesh making sure to leave lipstick marks as a reminder of me.

 

I looked up to see his chest heaving and his head pressed back against the wall.  I grinned to myself at my inner sex goddess.  After this I knew our bedroom boundaries would be pushed to their limits and I was excited at the prospect of what it might bring. I worked his trousers and underwear back up his legs, tucked his shirt in and fasted the button, zip and belt. Finally I stood up, closed the button on his suit jacket and smoothed down the front.

 

His eyes met mine, still blazing with lust. “Thank you.  That was incredible.”  He whispered as he ran his thumb over my cheek.

 

I straightened his tie and blushed which was ironic considering what we had just done.

 

“Anytime.”  I giggled and wiped the sweat from his brow.

 

“Forget the cameras and questions.  That is all I’m going to be thinking of all night.” He admitted.  I smiled up at him.

 

“And…” He paused and I waited for him to finish. His voice dropped to a deep growl. “When I get home, and I have no idea what time that will be, I am going to make sure we finish this and I give you just as much pleasure as you have given me.”

 

I felt a knot of anticipation tighten in my stomach. He chuckled at my stunned face and gave me a tender lingering kiss.  “See you later my love.” 

 

And with that he was gone.          

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> I was lucky enough to leave work with enough time to get down to Leicester Square and see the cast arrive on the red carpet for The Imitation Game last week. In typical British fashion it rained and everyone got soaked but it didn't dampen my eagerness to see Benedict in the flesh for the first time. 
> 
> Although not right at the front and with a limited view it didn't matter. I got to see him and managed to get a few snaps. All the reports are correct, he is simply breathtaking. His speech to the crowd made me proud to be a fan. He was genuinely glad to see everyone there to support the film. What a wonderful man.


End file.
